


5 times Bones saved Jim's life, and the one time Jim saved Bones.

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will he ever be done saving Jim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Bones saved Jim's life, and the one time Jim saved Bones.

5.

When Jim had asked which planet it was, and Spock had replied " _Bhunkapa_ ", Jim had almost fell out of the chair. He had made his first officer repeat it several times before telling Sulu to get into an orbit around the planet, and instructing Spock to prepare a landing party. And then he had bounded away to med bay to grab Bones and a med kit before making his way to one of the shuttle docks were a small crew was assembling.

"Jim, we're not even in uncharted territory yet. What are we doing?" Bones had asked grumpily as he was dragged along by an overzealous Jim.

"My dad practically discovered this thing!" Jim had cried in return, bouncing a little as he walked. "He was one of the first people to explore it!"

And of course, at that, Bones hadn't been able to argue with that.

So they had beamed onto the planet, and they had all been amazed. What had once been a class L planet, with life somewhat resembling that of Earth's early stone age, only in red, was now a bustling Class M Planet, with small villages and tall forests and a craggy, rocky landscape.

And also earth quakes. Lots of earthquakes.

Jim ordered for them to beamed up _right now_ when the Earth began shaking too violently for them to stand, and boulders began to roll down the mountain not far enough away. He was too busy giving orders to notice the crack forming between his feet, as the earth was shaken so terribly that it split the ground in half. He began to fall into the canyon that was quickly forming where he stood; or he would have if Bones hadn't grabbed his hand, sprawled over the floor and  
grunting slightly with the exersion as Jim dangled over the edge.

"God damn it Jim." Was all he said, as they were beamed back aboard the ship.

  
4.

"It's broken. What the hell?" Jim whacked the phaser off the side of his bed.

"Jim, who cares? Just send the god damn thing off to Scotty in the morning, and one of his'll fix it." Bones sighed. He was tired, and Jim was doing an excellent job at keeping him up. Just not in the way he wanted. "You don't need a phaser to go to sleep, do you?" He muttered, frowning at Jim despite having his eyes closed, still trying to sleep.

"But Bones, this is brand new!" Jim whined. He peered at it, holding it up to one eye to try and look at it closer.

Bones opened his eyes; his disaster senses were tingling. He saw Jim pointing the phaser at his face and had enough time to bat it out of his hand before Jim's finger slipped, almost killing him. The phaser landed on the floor with a clatter. There was a large burn mark in the shiny white ceiling, but Bones would rather it had got hit than Jim.

He stared at Jim with wide eyes, his glare muderous and disbeliving all at the same time: he felt like murdering Jim for his stupidity, but he couldn't believe Jim had been that stupid.

"Huh. Guess it does work. Night Bones." Jim said, way too cheerfully for someone who had nearly died not two moment ago, giving Bones a gentle kiss before rolling onto his side and falling asleep.

  
3.

Shore leave with Jim was nice. Bones was ejoying the lazy mornings and late nights that had seemingly become routine for them. What he loved most was the way, every few nights, they would go out to a bar and get only a few drinks before Jim got handsy and not too discreet, and Bones would have to cart him home in order to fuck him into the matress before Jim punced on him in the middle of the bar. Those nights were the best nights.

That night had been one of those nights, until the bar fight.

Someone had said something about how ' _gays weren't welcome_ ' and Jim had gotten angry, as he always did, and had punched the guy who was easily twice his size in the face, sending a stream of blood running down his nose to his chin. But of course he'd hit back even harder, aiming a punch straight for Jim's jaw, which seemed to move very far out of place. And before Jim could even think about hitting back, the guy had punched him in the nose, sending him flying over the table he and Bones had been sat at. And when he saw the blood spurting out of Jim's mouth and his nostrils, Bones knew he had to step in before Jim got killed.

With a single hard, square punch to the side of the guys nose, certainly breaking it by the crack that echoed through the bar, Bones barked a single, "Enough!" The attacker wiped a hand under his nose to clear away some of the blood, even though it was quickly replaced by more. Bones put an arm around Jim, holding him up. He was just conscious enough to move his feet. He dragged Jim out of there, Jim's feet trailing the floor because he just couldn't think to move them beyond shuffling, and took him home before he got hurt anymore.

  
2.

Sulu's 'garden' was one of the nicest places in the whole ship, and even though Sulu had never thought he would, Bones greatly appreciated the place, the peacefulness and the beauty of it. He would go there more often than not to escape Jim, and most likely Spock, and anyone else that was particularly grating on his nerves.

He spent a lot more time in that garden than he cared to admit.

Jim found him there one day, sat amongst the plants, looking at all of the flowers and the fruits that had bloomed just a few days before. Bones looked peaceful, for a change, and he was almost reluctant to break that peace. Almost.

"What'cha doin' Bones?" He asked, pulling up a seat beside him.

"Nothing." Bones replied, voice soft.

"Huh." Jim murmured. Bones looked at him for only a second, before turning back to the prett flowers that caught his eye. He was too relaxed to care that Jim was in his private place.

Jim took a small tour of the garden, not happy with Bones ignoring him. He walked around, prodding things here and there, leaning closer to things to look at them properly. Jim was an appreciator of beauty, most certainly, but with Bones so close by it was hard to concentrate. He walked into his field of vision, peering at a certain bright red flower with yellow stripes.

"Damn it Jim, no!" Bones yelled, dragging him away from the plant before he could think about getting any closer. Jim looked at him, completely bewildered. Bones had crossed the few metres between them in a split second to drag him away, and now he was looking at him with weary anger.

"You're allergic."

  
1.

He had already flat-lined twice - once on the planets surface and once in the transporter room. The first time, Chapel had been there to resuscitate him. The second time, it had been Bones. He muttered something about how there should have been grooves in Jim's chest for his hands, seeing as he did this often enough, but no one heard, and the words were lost even on him.

Now Jim sat on the operating table as Bones tried desperately to remove the several bronze arrow heads that had been buried into his flesh. And after two hours, at last, having sewed up every bleeding part of him, Bones was done. He peeled off blue latex to run a rough hand along Jim's cheek, shaking his head a little. He had taken the brunt of the fire of 15 Skata warriors to save Chekov, who had only been grazed once or twice in the attack. Jim was so good. Stupid, but good.

Bones stayed by his bed side till he woke up. He always did. When his eyes fluttered open, Jim gave him a weak smile.

"Save me again?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

Bones squeezed his hand. "Saved you again."

  
+1

First year of the academy was nearly over, and Jim could barely believe it. Only a few weeks left until summer break, when he and his new best friend would not be parting ways like most, but rather would be staying together on campus. They had nowhere better to go anyways, so why leave?

Jim made his way to Bones dorm room, knowing he would be in there at this time of the night. He wasn't one for parties, being slightly older than the rest, and he certainly would've hated the one Jim was now returning from. At least Bones was alone, so he could probably stay the night. Lucky bastard had lucked out with a single dorm room rather than having to share. It also meant that Jim needn't knocked when he stumbled in, still slightly drunk and giggly.

He sobered so quickly it was as if he hadn't drank at all.

Bones was sat on the floor, against the wall, two or three empty bottles of bourbon lying around his feet. It was obvious enough he'd polished them off himself by the way his head leaned back against the wall, and the broken glass and alcohol stain on the wall by the door, directly opposite him. Jim tried to wonder what the hell had set all this in motion. He couldn't think; he could barely see it was so damn dark in that apartment. And then he remembered. Of course he remembered.

June 2nd. Bones' wedding anniversary.

Jim walked forward slowly; he didn't want to end up getting a bottle thrown off him like the wall had. He courched down in front of Bones, who lifted his head when Jim rested his hands on his knees. He regarded him with blood shot eyes, and swallowed thickly before croaking, "Jim?"

"I'm here, Bones." Jim murmured, as Bones shifted to fall towards him, his head burying itself in Jim's shoulder. "I'm here."


End file.
